Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (獣電戦隊キョウリュウジャー Jūden Sentai Kyōryūjā) is the title of Toei Company's 37th entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series following Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It began airing on TV Asahi on February 17, 2013, joining Kamen Rider Wizard as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. Story Long ago in the time of dinosaurs, the Deboss Army invades Earth to the point of the extinction of the dinosaurs but they were defeated by Wise God Torin and the Zyudenryu during the first invasion. In the present day, the Deboss Army resurface as they resume their invasion. To counter the revived threat, Torin selects five brave individuals whom they must defeat their respective Zyudenryu first in order to acquire their powers to become the "People of the Strong Dragons", the Kyoryugers. Characters Kyoryugers *'Fanged Hero Daigo Kiryu' (牙の勇者 桐生 ダイゴ Kiba no Yūsha Kiryū Daigo) is a 20 years old man. While on a solitary jungle island, Daigo defeated Zyudenryu Gabutyra, and became Gabutyra's partner. He is an omnipotent and balanced fighter. He is a person who has "seen the four corners of the globe" and his unique qualities easily charm people into becoming his friends. He is portrayed by Ryo Ryusei, at the child, he is portrayed by Itsuki Shibuya. *'Bullet Hero Ian Yorkland' (弾丸の勇者 イアン・ヨークランド Dangan no Yūsha Ian Yōkurando) is a 23 years old man. Near a lake in Europe, this fighter defeated JuuDenRyu Parasagun, and gained its power. A sniper with tricky moves. Talkative, and very much a playboy, he is the gag-maker of the group. However, regardless of his personality, he seems to have a checkered past. He is portrayed by Syuusuke Saito *'Armored Hero Nobuharu Udo' (鎧の勇者 有働 ノブハル Yoroi no Yūsha Udō Nobuharu) is a 32 years old man. While on a trip, Nobuharu defeated JuuDenRyu Stegotchi in an Ice Field, and gained its power. A power fighter and a hardworking Jack-of-All-Trades. The others call him "Nossan" (ノッさん). He lives with his younger sister, a single mother, and his niece. He is portrayed by Yamato Kinjo. *'Slashing Hero Souji Rippukan' (斬撃の勇者 立風館 ソウジ Zangeki no Yūsha Rippūkan Sōuji) is a 16 years old young boy. While in a bamboo thicket, Souji defeated JuuDenRyu Zakutor, and gained its power, becoming a warrior. A cool swordsman with speedy attack. A member of the Rippukan-Ke, he is a practioner of the Assassination Fencing Arts since the Warring States Era. Altough he respects his father (and what his father wants for him), he has uncertain thoughts about what his fate should be. He is portrayed by Akihisa Shiono. *'Horned Heroine Amy Yuuzuki' (角の勇者 アミィ 結月 Tsuno no Yūsha Amyi Yuzuki) is an 18-year-old College Student. Defeated Zyudenryu Dricera while in America, and became a warrior, gaining its power. A cheerful, "High Kick Girl", she specializes in Hand-to-Hand combat. She is from America, studying abroad, and is the daughter of a wealthy family. A butler known as Gentle is taking care of her in her current accommodations. She is portrayed by Ayuri Konno. *'Wise God Torin' (賢神トリン Kenjin Torin) is the humanoid bird-like mentor of the Kyoryugers, the one who gave the dinosaurs the power to become the Zyudenryu during the first invasion of the Deboss Army. When the Deboss Army resurfaces, Torin gathers five youths to the Kyoryugers. Other than teleportation, Torin can also sense Deboss Army's actions. Deboss Army *'The Hundred-Faced Priest Chaos' (百面神官カオス Hyakumen Shinkan Kaosu) is the currently leader of the Deboss Army. His goal, along to the Deboss Army's goal is to revive their creator, Deboss, who attacked Earth before being sealed by the Zyudenryu during the age of dinosaurs. He is voiced by Takayuki Sugō. *'Raging Knight Dogold' (怒りの戦騎ドゴルド Ikari no Senki Dogorudo) is one of three War Knight of Deboss Army. He is a general who is always angry and gets a thrill out of destruction. His goal, along with the Deboss Army's goal is to revive their creator, Deboss, who attacked Earth before being sealed by the Zyudenryu during the age of dinosaurs. He is voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka. *'Joyful Knight Canderrilla' (喜びの戦騎 キャンデリラ Yorokobi no Senki Kyanderira) is one of four War Knight of Deboss Army. She is a happy-go-lucky general who steals emotions from humans. Her goal, along with the Deboss Army's goal is to revive their creator, Deboss, who attacked Earth before being sealed by the Zyudenryu during the age of dinosaurs. She is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. *'Sorrowful Knight Aigallon' (哀しみの戦騎 アイガロン Kanashimi no Senki Aigaron) is one of three War Knight of Deboss Army. He is a crybaby general who has fierce tactics. His goal, along with the Deboss Army's goal is to revive their creator, Deboss, who attacked Earth before being sealed by the Zyudenryu during the age of dinosaurs. He is voiced by Hiroshi Mizushima. *'Funfilled Spy Luckyuro' (楽しみの密偵 ラッキューロ Tanoshimi no Mittei Rakkyūro) is a spy of Deboss Army. She loves life and is in charge of making the Debo Monsters giant. Her goal, along with the Deboss Army's goal is to revive their creator, Deboss, who attacked Earth before being sealed by the Zyudenryu during the age of dinosaurs. She is voiced by Ai Orikasa. *The Zorima (ゾーリ魔 Zōrima, lit "Zori Demons") are the grunts that serve the Deboss Army. There are two variations: The regular-sized Zorima and the monstrous Giant Zorima. Allies Braves The episodes of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger are called "Braves", and the titles are written in a combination of hiragana and katakana formatting. #Let's Go! The Red King #Gaburincho! Bitting Combination Movies First appearance in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Kyoryugers appears at protagonist in follow movies below: Super Hero Taisen Z Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊×宇宙刑事 スーパーヒーロー大戦Z Kamen Raidā × Sūpā Sentai × Uchū Keiji: Supā Hīrō Taisen Zetto) is an upcoming film set to be released during Spring 2013 which will feature the first crossover between characters of Toei's three main Tokusatsu franchises, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and the Space Sheriff Series, representing the Metal Heroes series as a whole. The casts of Kamen Rider Wizard, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie will participate in the film. The teaser for the film was shown after Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. Cast *Daigo Kiryu: Ryo Ryusei (竜星 涼 Ryūsei Ryō) *Ian Yorkland: Syuusuke Saito (斉藤 秀翼 Saitō Shūsuke) *Nobuharu Udo: Yamato Kinjo (金城 大和 Kinjō Yamato) *Souji Rippukan: Akihisa Shiono (塩野 瑛久 Shiono Akihisa) *Amy Yuuzuki: Ayuri Konno (今野 鮎莉 Konno Ayuri) *Torin (Voice): Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之 Morikawa Toshiyuki) *Chaos (Voice): Takayuki Sugō (菅生 隆之 Sugō Takayuki) *Dogold (Voice): Satoshi Tsuruoka (鶴岡 聡 Tsuruoka Satoshi) *Candelilla (Voice): Haruka Tomatsu (戸松 遥 Tomatsu Haruka) *Aigaron (Voice): Yū Mizushima (水島 裕 Mizushima Yū) *Luckyuro (Voice): Ai Orikasa (折笠 愛 Orikasa Ai) *Narration, Gaburevolver Voice: Shigeru Chiba (千葉 繁 Chiba Shigeru) Suit Actors Songs Opening theme *"Vamola! Kyoryuger" (VAMOLA！キョウリュウジャー Bamora! Kyōryūjā) **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangement: Kousuke Yamashita, Yusuke Mochida **Artist: Shogo Kamata (鎌田 章吾 Kamata Shōgo) Ending theme *"Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger" (みんな集まれ！キョウリュウジャー Minna Atsumare! Kyōryūjā, lit "Everyone Gather! Kyoryuger") **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori (高取 ヒデアキ（秀明） Takatori Hideaki) Trivia *This series brings back three elements that were previously integral parts of Super Sentai but were omitted from recent series: **The first series since Magiranger to use subtitles when a new character or mecha is introduced. **The first series since Go-Onger to Green and Black Sentai Ranger doesn't have a partner. **The first series since Goseiger to use an eyecatch for the midpoint break. Gokaiger and Go-Busters instead had their logo appear in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks.